Ninja nightwalkers
by kiaro hatake
Summary: Edward loves Naruto, so it shouldn't be a problem if he get's sucked into Konoha...Too bad he forgot EVERYTHING from before, he even forgot about being a vampire and BELLA! What will happen to Edward? And who is his new love interest? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Bella, Naruto and Disappearing acts

**Hi readers! This is NarutokidSpirit and Kiaro Hatake, but just call us Spirit and Kiaro. We are writing this story together, this is his first dtory and my first joined story so I'm pretty excited!**

**OMG! I just want to ask -since we have no idea!- what do you think this story should be called? It's a Twilight/Naruto Crossover just so you know.**

**PLEASE HELPPPPP**

**Twilight&Naruto do not belong to us and belongs to their orignal owners!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella, Naruto and Disappearing acts**

My name……… Edward Cullen.

I lead a normal life (well as normal as being a vampire is) I go to school, come home, read manga and think about Bella… Speaking of manga I'm hooked on this one called Naruto and I think I'm getting addicted to it because last night I imagined I ate 10 bowls of Ramen, I don't think it would really taste that good though because of my vampire diet.

"Edward?" I turn round and looked at my bedroom door, waiting for Bella to come up from downstairs (My hearing is very good, I thank my vampire senses)

"Yes, Bella?"

"I've brought this book called Twilight"

That sound extremely familiar…I wonder why? I stopped day-dreaming when Bella asked me

"Don't you want to read it?"

"Not really. I'm reading something else"

"That stupid Naruto rubbish" I just grinned at how right she was about me reading Naruto, even though I wasn't really happy about her saying Naruto's rubbish.

I then surprised myself when I started wanting her to go away so I could continue reading, I couldn't believe it! I always wanted Bella by my side…I could then hear the engine of Alice's car, I couldn't let her see me like this! She would know straight away what I was thinking about. She would probably start being nosy then.

"Bella you should go. It's getting late" That wasn't a complete lie. It's true I don't want her getting home too late at night, many things (mostly different creatures) could take advantage of her and her human ways.

"Fine" She didn't sound very happy about leaving and I felt a pang in my chest.

Her feet then started to quietly walk away down the stairs, out the front door and into her car. When I knew she was safely gone I turned my attention back to my Naruto comic.

Everything from my room, my world, then started to disappear before my very eyes. My mind was blank and my eye became unfocused and I began to black out. The last thing I saw before I went under was a bright light…


	2. First Impressions

**Yes! We are sooo cool and got two chapter up in one day! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Reviews Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions **

My name is…my name is… I can't remember! I don't remember anything.

Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Those are just some of the question I want to know.

Wait! Who is that? He is wearing some sort of black hoodie and I can't see one inch of his face.

"Who are you?" My face didn't give any of my feelings away, it was as plain as a statue and my eyes were hard.

"That doesn't matter. How about I ask you who you are?" My eyes grew harder, his voice sounded familiar but not a good familiar. It was the familiar-ness that made me want to punch something, mainly him.

I was jerked back into the world when he started chuckling and then continued speaking.

"You really don't remember do you! Oh, this I great! Wait till I tell-"

"-What are you talking about?! Do you know who I am? Tell me!"

"Haha. Temper, Temper. Anyway, you name is Raidon. Okay?" I raise my eyebrow, I may not remember my name but even I know this is probably a lie and doesn't everyone have a surname as well?

"Surnames don't matter for now. Well now get ready, you wont be seeing me for a very long time…not that that really matters anyway because you will forgot me by the time you get to your new world"

The last thing I heard before I was knocked out was laughing and someone shouting

"Bella is MINE! Goodbye vampire boy!"

......

* * *

.....

"Hey! Naruto, I think he's waking up! Not only that he is HOT!" I would've got up but I just wanted to see if she would compliment me some more.

"Who are you" A spiky blonde boy ask me, I sigh and slowly open my eyes and lifted myself onto my feet.

"Apparently, Raidon" Maybe I shouldn't have said apparently…

"Apparently?" The blonde boy questioned with his head to the side, kinda like a confused fox or something.

"Raidon that's cute"

As soon I heard the word cute I wanted to smash the ugly blonde bitches face in, since no one calls me cute.

Then I had a weird vision of a vampire biting a werewolf. I thought it was cool but strange.

"Are you okay? You seemed to have had some sort of spaz attack, anyway my name is Ino and this-"

"-Ino I can speak for myself! Anyway, I am the number one knuckleheaded OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" I almost shit myself when that Ino girl smashed the blonde headed guy right across the head.

"Naruto don't interrupt me again"

"Women" Me and the blonde haired boy then looked at each other and laughed -since we had just said the same thing at the same time.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto. You should come with us to the ANBU exams".

"What the fucks an ANBU?" This guy was really starting to freak me out with all these crazy words. Maybe he had some sort of problem?

"You don't know what an ANBU is? It's a rank"

"Rank for what"

"Ninjas?" Ninjas?! What the hell? I may not remember anything but even I know that this place is really different.

"Man! You have a lot to learn about Konoha! How about we go get some Ramen?!"

"Um. Sure" Naruto then grabbed the back of my top -followed behind by the scary Ino- and dragged me to get…Ramen?

What is Ramen!?

* * *

**Haha. Hope you enjoyed that ^^**

**PRESS THE REVIEW OR FAVOURITE BUTTON! DO ITT!**


	3. New Places, New Faces

**Yay! We finally finished chapter 3. Man this was a bit of a pain, so it better be worth it soo please give us loads of reviews =D**

**Lot's of love NarutokidSpirit**

****

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Places, New Faces**

"You seriously don't know what Ramen is? Oh. My. God!" The kinda annoying Naruto kid was now waving his arm about like a crazy. I even had to duck down a few times, maybe he was trying to knock back the memory of this great 'Ramen' back into my head.

"So! What village are you from then? Huh, Huh, HUH!?" He really need to stick to one question at a time.

"Seriously, Naruto. It's nothing personal…but if you say 'huh' one more time I will kick the shit out of you" Naruto's open mouth closed in an instance.

I think I'm starting to like this Ino now, she does a good job at shutting that annoying idiot up.

"Don't mind Naruto, he's a bit mental upstairs if you know what I mean" But she never seems to stop with all the jokes. I politely give her a small smile hoping she will shut up too.

"Naruto! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" My back was facing the new voice since I was still talking a bit to Naruto and Ino. Naruto looked around a bit puzzled until he saw whoever it was who talked and smile lit up Naruto's face, which obviously means they know each other. Great more names to learn.

Naruto starts running past me and I heard a small gasp and then laughter, Ino followed Naruto and I slowly turned round also.

All I could see was a small form -so they were most likely a girl- since Naruto had warpped his arms around her and seemed to be squeezing the life out of her and covering her whole body with his.

"Sakura-Chan! You were trying to find me? Aw, you really do care for me!" 'Sakura-Chan' giggled at Naruto foolishness and punched his arm in a playful manner, she stopped giggling when she saw me coming up behind Naruto and Ino and then turn to Naruto once more.

"Naruto. Who's this?" Naruto, now remembering that I did indeed exist put a friendly arm round my shoulder and pointing at me with another grin said.

"Sakura. This is Raidon"

I looked at the Sakura girl fully for the first time and was gob-smacked, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hair was a luscious pink (To my amazement), her skin looked so soft and her shorts helped me, a lot, so now my eyes could wander down her creamy legs and my eye went up to her face, her cheeks were slight flushed giving her face a perfect colour, her smile was contagious but my favourite feature was her striking emerald eyes which showed so much depth, they went right into her soul…

…My daze then was broken by the soft angel herself, she softly spoke to me with a cute smile and soon after stuck her hand out towards me.

"Hi, Raidon" My hand reach out for hers until they were joined together.

Electric bolt right though my finger and into my whole nervous system, but even after that all I could think of was.

"_Her hands are even softer then they looked…" _All I could think about then was touching her cheek softly with my own hand, hoping my feelings could reach out for her though me.

My mind goes blank.

There is a girl, perfectly normal, her hair and eyes are a rich chocolate brown and someone is reaching there hand out towards her face. The same action I just wished I could do towards Sakura. The chocolate girl is back but this time she is running from a giant wolf…or was she running towards the wolf?

I hear a voice call out for me and I snap out of my vision.

"Is he okay, Naruto?"

"What? Oh, yeah! He'll be fine, he did that before when we first met him. Haha! It was fu-" I jump up and cover Naruto mouth with my hand before he could embarrass me in front of Sakura, I let go of him and mumble

"I'm okay"

Once that was finally over we all go over to a shop/restaurant and sit down at the counter, Naruto orders his Ramen, Sakura orders hers and I ordered mine saying I would have the same as Naruto. I've now found out ramen is this noodle kind of soup thing and trust me it is the nicest thing I ever had.

We all hear a 'POOF' and turn around. Naruto then gets out of his seat and pats the silver haired man on the back giving him **another **foxy grin while shouting.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Seriously, I've had even of all these people coming out of no-where, it's kind od pissing me off.

"Hello, Raidon. It's nice to meet you"

Woah. I swear on my life that I never told him my name. How the hell does he know my name.

God, what's happening!

"Hi ,umm?"

"Call me Kakashi"

"_Yeah, Kakashi. I'm still freaked out that you know my name so can you answer a question for me? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?"_

Obviously, I knew that would be a strange and kinda crazy way to ask the question so I just asked in a simple manner.

"How'd you know my name"

"Well, Naruto over here told me"

"No, I did-" Kakashi quickly put his hand over Naruto's face and got him into a headlock not in a harmful way but not in a playful way either.

Yup! This Kakashi guy is defiantly weird.

"Anyway, Naruto. Raidon. You've got the ANBU exams to get to"

"But wait I'm not a ninja" I spoke out the obvious, Sakura was also disapproving Kakashi's idea.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Raidon is new here, and I know Tsunage-Sama wouldn't allow this"

"Don't worry. I spoke about it with her, she's fine with it" Then I believe he was grinning under his mask. Kakashi then started walking and we all followed with Naruto looked excited, Sakura still looked disapproving but didn't say anything and I was actually pretty curious about these ANBU exams.

I mean seriously! It's not like I'll actually be allowed to enter, Kakashi is probably playing a trick on us.

* * *

**Hope it was good. **

**Kiaro wants lot's of reviews and favs and stuff**

**But mostly reviews!**

**Review if you love any of the characters in our story NarutokidSpirit**


	4. Faulty Exams

**Chapter 4**

**Faulty Exams**

After a while I finally realised that nobody was joking about me being in the exams so I was trying to get as much information about it as I could.

"So, Naruto. What do we do in the exams?"

"We fight other ninjas!" Damn! It's going to be harder then I thought to do these 'exams'.

Wait…Why the hell do they call them exams when you fight instead of writing on sheets of paper?

"I know bummer, huh" Naruto stated giving me a sorry-you-have-to-do-this grin, I just gave him smile and just carried on walking and talking.

"Hey, Naruto. Why am I automatically going in the ANBU exams? I mean it's not the lowest rank right?"

"Yeah, your right. But Kakashi hasn't been himself lately. Dunno why though" Naruto grinned "Anyway, I'm surprised you're allowed in these exam at all, Baa-Chan normally wouldn't be that nice"

"Who's this 'Baa-Chan'?"

"Ah. Her name is actually Tsunade, she's the Hokage"

"Hoka-What?"

"It's the highest rank of ninja". I think I'm starting to get this whole 'rank thing.

"Um, Naruto. can I ask you one last thing?" Naruto nods and looks at me. I pause "How good are these other ninja?" If I'm lucky they'll be crap.

"Well, I'll be kind and just say that you have no chance of winning" He didn't have to be so blunt about it.

Maybe these other ninjas are awesome, but I have some experience with mean there might be a little chance of me winning.

At that moment I walk faster because one-he insulted me, Two-he's walking like a snail and three-I can see lots of ninjas on a field. I line up with them. There's a man with a bad cough reading names from a script. Naruto you will be fighting Gaara. I see Naruto's head drop this makes me quite happy. Then my name comes up.

"Raidon you will be fighting Rock lee". I look around to see if anyone will look around. This guy in a green jumpsuit looks straight at me I immediately know I'll be facing him. But first I have to watch a few matches. I pick a seat not knowing who I'm sitting next to. Luckily it was the beautiful Sakura. I must have been staring at her for a long time because she started tapping me saying your next. I felt embarrassed because probably every head in the stands was fixed on me. I jumped up and walked to the field really scared. This Rock Lee guy looked like a good fighter as he had the gay gear on.

"The match begins now".

* * *

**Yeaaah, this chapter is good enough to me soooo yeah. anyway enjoy.**

**Free Hugs From Edward Cullen if you Review!**


End file.
